Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is a former student at Beacon Academy, the leader and one of the remaining members of Team JNPR, and a member of Team RNJR. His weapon of choice is Crocea Mors, which is a sword and a sheath that can expand into a shield. The weapon was handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who used it to fight in the Great War. He makes his first appearance towards the end of the first episode, "Ruby Rose", throwing up in the airship. He earned his temporary nickname,"Vomit Boy", from Ruby Rose. Appearance Original (Volumes 1-3) Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. In Volume 1, Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. Pajamas He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4 - Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, his attire is updated. He retains his black hoodie, but he now wears a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to the late Pyrrha Nikos. He also now wears dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist. Personality Jaune begins as an outgoing, goofy and all-around friendly person. He treats people equally and has no problems expressing himself to strangers and bonds with them easily, showing a lot of confidence. When faced with entirely new social situations, Jaune’s confidence leads to bold behavior. This can become out of hand and backfire when pursuing romance. Miles Luna, his voice actor, admitted this, saying that when Jaune tries too hard, it can cause a misunderstanding. At heart, Jaune is a kind, amiable person and means well. Jaune maintains his unselfish manner regardless of the situation, going as far as to defend Cardin Winchester, who had been blackmailing him and forcing him to do his work. A strong sense of integrity makes him willing to deliberately put himself in awkward situations, such as wearing a dress in public without a hint of embarrassment to uphold his family motto of not going back on one's word. During conversations, Jaune never contradicts himself, and while sometimes harsh, he is always honest with answers. Jaune has shown to care for his friends and the people around him, being protective of them and having a sense of responsibility as team leader. He focuses only on his teammates' well-being physically, mentally and emotionally, disregarding his own to ensure theirs. He steps forward when others threaten his friends, and he has proven himself unwilling to do something that may hurt those he cares about. At first, Jaune’s family line leads to obsession with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family, causing him to lack self-esteem and assign a lot of importance to his image as a fighter. He values this image so much that he is willing to act dishonestly to achieve it- even using fake transcripts to be admitted to Beacon. The obsession makes him brash and headstrong in battle, jumping in without considering the risks and behaving predictably offensively. However, following the fall of Beacon, his personality is somewhat changed. After witnessing the aftermath of the attack on Shion, he is shown to be somewhat cynical, saying that they would arrive at Higanbana "if it's still there". He is also angry at Qrow Branwen for his involvement in Pyrrha's death, openly accusing him of using Ruby as bait. This is a completely different reaction from a year earlier when he tried to justify Cardin's bullying. Jaune appears to prefer to keep his grief to himself, as he has continued to train on his own as a way to cope with the death of Pyrrha, listening to her recordings on his scroll. This indicates a deep-seated sense of regret and guilt at not being able to save her from Cinder. Powers and Abilities Despite not having it unlocked prior to the Beacon initiation, Pyrrha Nikos has noted in "The Emerald Forest" that Jaune possessed a lot of Aura. This has proved useful over the course of the series as his lack of experience caused him to be hit frequently. During the initiation, Jaune demonstrates the skills to be an adaptable leader, being willing and able to coordinate with allies while under pressure, such as when a Death Stalker attempts to knock down the bridge his future team stands on. Juane's Semblance is the ability to heal others, thus making him a paladin, a heavy knight that appear in many fanatasy novels and games with healing abilities Weapon In contrast to Ruby, Jaune's weapon was not designed or made by him. It is instead a family heirloom that was passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it in the Great War, called Crocea Mors. Crocea Mors is composed of a simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection. Post-timeskip, it adopts the same style of his armor and has the symbol of Pyrrha's headpiece. Jaune can combine the sword and shield of his modified Crocea Mors to form a more powerful blade whose edge is lined with metal from Pyrrha's weapon, Milo and Akouo. Crocea Mors upgrades by having its sword placed into the sheath as the sheath folds inward, forming a second, stronger blade around the sword. It was used against the Nuckelavee and was noticeably more effective than Jaune's lone sword. Leadership Jaune's most remarkable feature is his natural leadership. He shows these skills, quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming plans to work according to their advantages and counter possible threats. He's very aware of the capabilities of his team and is able to properly coordinate them into achieving feats that can give them the upper hand during an encounter. Semblance Jaune's Semblance was first seen in "Forever Fall, Pt.2". When Cardin attempted to punch him, he visibly winces while Jaune remains unscathed and surprised by the turn of events. As of now Jaune and others around him are still unsure on the specifics of his Semblance and what it can do. In Volume 5, Jaune shows he has a power to heal Weiss Schnee's near fatal wound inflicted by Cinder. It is still unclear if this is his Semblance emerging for the first time or some other ability he has. Weaknesses Jaune's lack of experience has remained an ongoing problem for him throughout the volumes. Despite his noticeable improvement, evidenced by the speed with which he slays an Ursa in each of the first 3 volumes, Jaune is always the person on Team JNPR that contributes the least in terms of physical feats, much to his frustration. His frustration has lead him to recklessly charge enemies when engaging them in single combat, which has gotten him defeated in a spar with Cardin, and nearly got Jaune to lose all his Aura against an Ursa during the events of "Forever Fall". Jaune appears to have taken efforts to improve upon these weaknesses in the months since the fall of Beacon, as evidenced in "Remembrance" when he trains using an instruction video sent to him by the late Pyrrha Nikos. His fighting stance is more composed and his sword swings are shown to be so strong that their force causes gusts of wind to blow through the air several meters in front of him. He's also shown to be strong enough to hold up Tyrian Callows as he clung onto his shield, and later block a Nuckelavee's front legs and hold his ground for a few seconds. Trivia For information on his character allusion and other choices for the character made by the creators, see Jaune Arc/Behind the Scenes. *"Jaune" is the French word for yellow. *During "The Stray", it is shown that, before he modified it, Jaune's sword is nearly identical to the one wielded by the man on the statue in front of Beacon Academy. *Foreshadowing his skills as an adept dancer, before Volume 2 started, Monty uploaded a video of Jaune dancing to his Facebook. *At the RTX Australia 2016 RWBY Panel, Jaune's Skype username was "I <3YellowSnow". References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Team RNJR